Gora Midana
Gora Midana is a 4th level intermediate student currently attending Nightbloom Academy. Personality Gora is a serious person. He's always been one. He hates foolishness and is a very strict sort of person. He often criticizes other people's bad behavior or actions. Gora is also extremely impatient, disliking people who don't answer his questions quickly enough. However, despite this, he has a great sense of pride when it comes to being a Valeif. According to other people that have met him, he can be exceptionally intimidating when speaking to other people, but cool at other times. This depends on the person entirely because he can definitely be very "cool" whenever he needs to be. In fact, most Valeif seem to see him as someone who is full of passion. He sets people on the right path and personally for him, that means more than anything else in the world for him. He used to be quite "troublesome" when he was younger, so it only feels right for him to do that. He doesn't care if people feel like he's projecting, and he doesn't care much about what people say about him either. He has no conceptual idea of what a "boundary" is since all he's ever really known was spending time with women, being raised by women, and seeing women in their "natural" habitat. The women over in Valeif don't really seem to mind either. However, in the real world, he's trying to understand people's points of view even though they make virtually no sense to him. Background Gora is a very special Valeif. He has not and he doesn't think he will ever believe in the "Religion of Nyx" and has no tolerance for it. The first time he heard about it, he was repulsed by a race as strong as the Valeif's following someone purely based on a few things they heard or saw her do. Gora didn't like that and he hasn't liked that ever since. The first time he reacted at it, he managed to keep his trap shut. Even though he was quite young when it was first brought to his attention, he understood well enough to not say anything about his feelings concerning it. The only problem with this was that the other Valeif's were so intense with the religion that Gora found himself laughing at them when they were away from him. He was never caught doing this but whenever he went to church with the rest of his family, he sat in the back and looked bored the entire time. He might have fallen asleep a few times too. When his mom asked him "what happened", he told her it was because he just fell asleep. He didn't even mean to and he apologized for it... every single time it happened. Eventually, if he didn't get enough sleep at home as a little kid, he got most of it from church. There was once instance when he was almost caught but his mother defended him, saying he was a growing boy that needed his rest. While that seemed to work whenever he was almost caught, there was another reason he was distrusted. Gora is a flightless Valeif. In fact, he wasn't born with ability to do so. At first, his family was worried for him but Gora soon learned about an ancient art that allowed him to change into what some of the more Valeif's looked like. This appearance would give him the ability to fly as much as he wanted, as long as he learned how to control it. His appearance confused some of the other Valeif's but when challenged, even at that age, he was unbeatable in that transformation. Unfortunately for him, he had no idea how to control such a thing and apparently, the transformation itself had a time limit. If a Valeif was strong enough to draw out his limit, they could send him crashing into the cold hard ground below the Valeif home. When he was tired of being thrown on his ass all the time, he left for the Academy. Luckily for him, he was able to make it to the Academy before the time limit for the transformation ran out. He exhausted himself doing so knowing that he was definitely at the right place now. As he grew in age, he also grew his strength and endurance. Gora was a master at being able to transform into the armor by the time he turned 13 but he knew there was something more he could do. Whenever he could study outside of normal classes, he began to develop new types of transformations. Some of them being harder to maintain and some of them being easier. As long as he envisioned what he wanted to change into in his mind, he could do it. The more focused he was on on what the transformation would be, the easier it would be for him to keep that transformation up. Trivia * Since Gora was born without any wings, he has just recently learned how to transform into his "true" Valeif form. Despite him knowing how to control this form ever since coming to the Academy, he prefers to use other transformations to help him in combat matches. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Academy Students Category:Valeif Category:Teddyursaa